5 kids and two dads
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: jacob black meets a young father things happen
It was the night of second chance New years night my girls are having fun with their friends while I am in the club with my friend Alice, Marissa, and K.C.

"Come on guys why could I not spend new years eve with my daughters" I said

I had two adoptive daughters Riely and Maya both 9 years old Riely is a ray of sunshine and Maya is not

"They practacly begged us to help you find them a new co daddy" said Marissa

"Ugh fine I will try but I aint making no promises" I said I went to the bar the tender was hitting on me he was cute but I did not want my daughters new dad to influence drinking then their were a couple of guys who wanted to hook up but I just didn't feel a connection I hen saw a guy at the edge of the bar cute native american fit spikey hair black leather jacket he looked at me and smirked I turned away and blushed and he got closer and I started to feel a connection

"Sorry I just had to come over her and say wow you are so hot" said the buff guy

"Uh thanks I cod say the same to you" I said blushing he pulled me to the dance floor we danced to Rock bottom by Haliee Stienflied featuring DNCE i felt his hands and we moved to the same beat at the end of the song he pulled me to the side and said

"Meet me outside IN five" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek I ran to my friends

"Hey guys I'm gonna need you to go to my house watch the girls and tell them Ill be back in the morning" I said giving them my keys

"Uh whY" K.C. Said

"Because their is a guy waiting to take me home and have fun with me all night long" I said the pushed me out I ran out I saw the guy wait I got to him

"Uh hi" I said he smiled he was so hot he then grabbed me by the waist as we heard the new years count down

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

" HAPPY NEW YEAR" EVERYONE SCREAMED HE KISSED me passionately before dragging me into the cab in their we kissed as he told the driver his address

"500 North Waverly" he said that was an expensive home owner only million airs afford those houses we got their in 30 minutes he paid the driver and he made me touch his cock IT FELT SO BIG IT STETCHED DOWN ALL THE way to his knee and I felt it I was amazed no one had a cock that big not even porn stars he picked me up into the house and took me to what I hoped was his room it was great a king sized bed Black sheets and he set me down and he the kissed my body he ripped off my cloths and said

"I don't thin you know what you got yourself into" he said

"i THINK i DO" I exclaimed and he kissed me he then lifted me up and fucked me on the wall hard with out preparing I only get pain lust and love at that time he went fast and said

"you want to be mine" he said

"Yes" i SAID

"i MEAN MINE LIKE DATING, AND seeing each other" he said

"YES!" I SCREamed as he picked up more speed

"good because Im not planning on letting you go" he said he then slammed his big fat cock into me and he then made me go on my knees and I drank down all the cum he kissed me

"I mean it I want you to be mine" he said

"I mean it to when I said yes Im Maximo heart" I said

"Im Jacob black your new boyfriend" he said in a lustful tone I saw he was ready and I don't know if it was possible but he was bigger then before that night we endured in constant love making that morning I woke up and I sw his arms around me I then moved and he tightened around me

"Morning sweet ass" he said

"Morning steel cock" I said he kissed my neck

"you want to go out on a breakfast date" he said

"Uh sure" I said we got dress in the cloths we had on last night and we went to some fancy restaurant

"so uh mr heat tell me abut your self" he said

"Oh uh Im a chief at a restaurant in manhattan, I live in bay ridge brooklyn, and I hope this is not a deal breaker Im a father to two girls" I said his eyes widened I was embarrassed but then he chuckled

"Im a father to one boy and one girl" he said

"Wow um these are my daughters "I said pulling out my phone of my blond Maya and my brunette Riely

"Their beautiful this is my 13 year old son Tyler and my 9 year old Avery and my 5 year old Chloe" he said showing a picture

"Their beautiful" I said

"So how old are you" he said

"Oh im 23" i said

"Im 28" he said

"I adopted Riley and Maya when I was in college I had to they needed me" I said

 _ **Flashback**_

 _5 YEARS AGO_

I was walking to my 3 bedroom apartment when I saw two girls dirty cold _I asked them where their parents were_

 _"Where are your parents little ladies" I said_

 _"We don't have parents" said the little brunette_

 _"and we don't need help" the blond said_

 _"Well to me you do come on you guys look like you can use a meal" I said I took them into my home and I gave them some of the cloths i was going to give K.C.'s Little sister judy for her birthday but I CAN BUY MORE_

 _"tHANK_ You mr" said the little brueneet giving me a good smile

"Your welcome" I said

"Peaches art you going to say thanks" The brunette said to the blond

"Thanks" she said

"No problem now why aren't you in foster care don't you have any family" I said

"No we don't were all alone" they said something clicked inmate I did not know what but these girls needed help and I wanted kids

"Girls I have an Idea how about I get some pares filled out any you can stay with me"I said the little girls was so excited

"Really you can be our daddy" the brunette said

"Yes but Im gonna have to know your names" I said

"Oh im Riely and his is Maya" said the brunette

"What do you say Maya you want me to be youR dad" SHE STARTED TO CRY THEN HUGged me the next day I got papers filled out and became a parent

 **end**

"Wow that must have been hard to juggle being a father and college" he said

"Nah Riely was surprising good Maya she got into trouble but their inseparable Riely keeps Maya out of Jail Maya keeps Riely from turning into the sun" I said he chucked

"Well my son tyler is not exactly a genius he's a ladies man and a man's man, he;s a great skate boarder and Avery I literally believe she will one day rule the world straight A's she is on a spelling B team and she even corrects her teachers and Chloe well she is a free spirit " he said

"Wow they sound Amazing my daUGHTER rIELY SHE TRYS TO FIX EVERYONES problems and see's the bright side of everything, Maya she is very talented in art and had a beautiful voice but she is to cool to express it" I said he chuckled

"So you having fun on our date" he said

"Yes I am" at the end we both got calls

"I have to go to my mothers house Before my kids kill each other" he said

"I have to go because my daughters are gonna tare the city apart if Im not their with in 5 minutes" I Said we exchanged numbers and kissed before departing I got home and I saw my Riely and Maya waiting at the Bay window

"Dad where were you do you know what time it is" said Riely

"Yeah when I come home five minutes late you freak but when you come home 8 hours late its fine" Maya said I chuckled

"Well girls I think your gonna forget that your mad when I tell you that I found some one he is a sweet guy and he has three kids" I said

"YAAYYYYYYYYYYYY" said Riely

"About time" Maya said

"Ok for celebration who want chocolate chip pancakes, with ice-cream, chocolate milk with some bacon" I said they cheered up I called Jacob

 _Hey hows it going_

 _good my girls are excited_

 _great my kids are happy they want to meet you but i think you should now of my past before you get into something with us_

 _is it bad_

 _its my relationship my past one_

 _oh ok_

 _lets meet at my house just you and me_

 _ok when_

 _tonight at 6 ok_

 _ok bye babe_

 _bye baby_


End file.
